


A Little Bite of Heart｜美味关系

by Rachel_Er



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Doctor Strange Vol.4 (2015), Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: 托尼捉过他的手，放在唇边吻了一下，又继续道：“其实我家离你那魔仙堡挺近的，你可以当作是白天过去上班，晚上回家吃饭睡觉……”斯特兰奇跟着他的话语，在心里描摹了一番关系更进一步的生活。他当然不是从来没有期待；一想到能每天早晨在托尼身边醒来，白天去圣所（或某个异时空）工作，晚上回到他们共同的家，一起吃饭——哦，还得吃饭。斯特兰奇想了一下自己的冰箱，然后低下了头；蝴蝶的翅膀平息了下来。Or托尼邀请斯蒂芬和他同居，而斯蒂芬似乎有些疑虑。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 关于奇饮食的设定基于Jason Aaron老师编剧的Doctor Strange V4 (2015)， ~~但似乎现在漫画又吃书了~~

他们在黄昏时分出了门，然后驱车前往康尼岛。这是他们难得都有空的时候，托尼提前结束了研发部的会议，斯特兰奇圣所的外空间事宜也处理停当，而今天世界和平。斯特兰奇上了那辆招摇的红色改装跑车的副驾驶座；托尼朝他眨了眨眼，然后毫无必要地把油门轰得震耳欲聋，藉由反重力引擎飞上了天空。堵得水泄不通的曼哈顿被他们甩在身后，橙红色的晚霞在寥廓的天穹铺陈开来。

高空的风吹得斯特兰奇有些睁不开眼，他有些后悔自己没像托尼一样戴上一副墨镜。他们有一搭没一搭地交谈了一阵，斯特兰奇对聊天的内容有些心不在焉。托尼开车开得很快，高空和机械令他多少有些紧张——他希望自己没有明显地表现出来。

“不喜欢？”托尼转过头来朝他笑了一下，然后减慢了一点速度，“下次还是开一般的车出来吧。”

“倒也不是，”高空中清爽无尾气的凉风斯特兰奇还是挺喜欢的，“只是有点不习惯。”

“那看来我们是出来得太少了。”托尼语气轻快地说。

他们约会的时日已经不短了，但真正有空一道出来闲逛的次数两只手就数得出来。大大小小的意外总是一桩接着一桩，世界永远不太平；好不容易有一个人能喘口气休个假，另一个却在异次元维度斩妖除魔的时候更是屡见不鲜。

“再告诉我一遍我们为什么来这里？”托尼把车停在海边一处停车场；斯特兰奇看了一眼人声鼎沸的海滩，感到一阵头痛。

“听说晚上会有焰火表演，”托尼摘下墨镜，转过头来用如海一般的蓝眼瞧着他，“怎么，不喜欢热闹？你以前不这样啊。”

“最近我的生活已经够吵了。”斯特兰奇皱眉，想起自己连续一周在Earth-24711与叫声振聋发聩的食尸鬼作战，现在一闭眼脑子里就是食尸鬼的尖叫。他其实不太有所谓去哪里，对焰火表演也没多大兴趣。好不容易有时间出来约会，他只想离托尼近一点，而现在吵吵嚷嚷的周遭让他觉得离那个人很远。

托尼像知道他在想什么似的握住了他的手，没多说什么就带他进了一条巷子。托尼走得很快，带着他在海边小道上拐来拐去，不一会儿便来到一处闹中取静的花园餐厅。他们在凉亭里落了座，周遭是开满白花的青葱草坪，栅栏旁种植着生得蓊蓊郁郁的山胡椒。斯特兰奇有些惊讶，在离人头攒动的海边仅数百米之遥的地方竟然还有这样的僻静之处。

此时天色已快要暗下来了，落霞还有最后一缕绮丽的余晖，把天边漆成深紫与绯红交映的画。斯特兰奇转头去看托尼，晚霞落在他湛然的眼睛里，睫毛下掩着流光溢彩的绀青。

“看什么呢？”托尼抬起眼来笑着问他，斯特兰奇才发觉自己看得出神了。他定了定神，竭力把注意力转移到面前的菜单上，心不在焉地挑了一杯白葡萄酒。

“就只喝酒吗？”托尼问他，然后给自己点了一杯苹果汁。

“我……就不吃东西了，”斯特兰奇低下头，“出来的时候吃过了。”

托尼看了他一会儿，然后摇摇头，点了一大串斯特兰奇不想知道价格的菜。

“一天没吃饭，我可是饿死了，”托尼说着又用流利的法语点了一盘龙趸配白芦笋和一个无花果冰淇淋，“Votre perte, Monsieur Strange.”

“那你多吃点。”斯特兰奇端着白酒喝了一口，把红魽鱼刺身推到托尼面前。

“这是生的，”托尼用叉子敲了敲那盘刺身，“你或许可以吃一点？”

“我吃不了。”斯特兰奇轻轻摇头。

托尼放下叉子，皱着眉头看了他一会儿，眼里升起些柔软的关切。“前两年不是还……现在完全没法吃了吗？”

“嗯，”斯特兰奇低下头，别开眼睛，“没关系，我也不饿。这酒不错。”

托尼点点头，没再说什么，只是又帮他把酒斟上。他们又天南地北地聊了很久，不知不觉天空已经升起满天星斗，夜风裹着些清新的海洋气息徐徐吹来。斯特兰奇很久没这么放松过了，几杯白葡萄酒让他微微有些醺然，好似踩在云里。托尼坐在他对面兴致勃勃地谈论Stark Unlimited迁址以后新开发的小型宇宙飞船项目，一双蓝眼亮得惊人。斯特兰奇看着他，不一会儿又开始出神了，脑子里像塞了一团轻飘飘的棉花。倒不是说这感觉有什么不好——要说的话，他近来难得有这么放松愉快的时刻——但仅仅几杯葡萄酒不该让他醉得像是在做梦。他决定把这归罪于那双让他甘心沉醉的蓝眼睛。

“……我在想，既然这样，那不如你搬过来和我一起住。”他发觉托尼正微微皱眉地瞧着他，“斯蒂芬？”

“嗯？”斯特兰奇直起身子。托尼刚刚是在邀请他和他同居吗？

托尼弯起眼睛，好笑地摇了摇头。“我看你也没喝多少啊。我是说，既然我公司也搬到格林威治村来了，不如你过来和我一起住。”

斯特兰奇眨眨眼睛，这回确定自己很清醒了。他们已经约会挺长一段时间了，在对方住处过夜也时而有之，但并没有住在一起。他们各自都有很多事情要忙，虽然都在同一座城市，却时常有相当一段时间都碰不上面。如果能和托尼住在一起，和他一起共度每日晨昏……斯特兰奇没法控制地感觉到有蝴蝶在心里扑腾。

托尼捉过他的手，放在唇边吻了一下，又继续道：“其实我家离你那魔仙堡挺近的，你可以当作是白天过去上班，晚上回家吃饭睡觉……”

斯特兰奇跟着他的话语，在心里描摹了一番关系更进一步的生活。他当然不是从来没有期待；一想到能每天早晨在托尼身边醒来，白天去圣所（或某个异时空）工作，晚上回到他们共同的家，一起吃饭——

哦，还得吃饭。斯特兰奇想了一下自己的冰箱，然后低下了头；蝴蝶的翅膀平息了下来。

“怎么了？”托尼见他沉默，苦笑一下敛了眉眼，“你要是不愿意……也没关系。我……能理解，你不想——”

“不是的。”斯特兰奇反握住他的手，打断了他，“我……很乐意。你邀请我搬过去，我很开心。”

“……但是？”托尼抬起头，这回眼里盛了些没能掩饰住的苦涩。

“没有什么但是。”斯特兰奇看着他的眼睛，没法对他说不，“我说了，我很乐意。”至于之后的事……可以之后再说。

托尼看起来有些疑惑，但还是点了点头。他坐到斯特兰奇身边来，伸手揽住他的腰，凑过去吻上他的嘴唇。斯特兰奇抱住他，世界又开始旋转了，这回还带着叫他留恋不已的温暖光晕。接着他们身后传来遥远的劈啪爆裂声；斯特兰奇睁开眼睛，撞入那双离得很近的蓝眼。

“还真放焰火了。”托尼扬起头，满天绚烂的烟花落进他明亮的眼睛，闪烁着不可思议的光。斯特兰奇顺着他的目光往上看，绮丽的焰火在夜空中炸开，连同明亮的星光一道，将夜晚映得光辉灿烂。他通常不觉得烟花有什么稀奇，但这一次他望着天空，却控制不住地目眩神迷，心跳加速。这不应该，斯特兰奇有些眩晕地想着，大概该怪他多饮的那两杯酒和身边那人身上迷人的淡香氛气息。

斯特兰奇在那一周的礼拜天将自己的家当都搬进了Stark Unlimited的顶层套房。托尼也刚搬过来不久，整个顶层都没什么生活的痕迹，显得空空荡荡。斯特兰奇把他的衣服（和托尼的）挂进衣柜，日常用品一一摆好，心里想着要把这里经营成像一个家的样子。家——这个字眼让他不由自主地感到期待和雀跃，蝴蝶翅膀又扑腾起来。当然，布里克街177A也是他的家，但和托尼的毕竟又不一样。

托尼在实验室加完班上楼来的时候已经接近傍晚了，斯特兰奇已经差不多收拾停当。托尼从背后抱住他，身上还带着新鲜的机油味，亲吻他脖颈的时候胡子蹭得他有些痒。

“你都搬好了？怎么不等我帮你？”托尼的声音闷在他颈窝里，温暖的呼吸扫在他的皮肤上，叫他有些分心。

“我哪知道你什么时候能回来。”斯特兰奇知道托尼经常工作起来就忘了时间，并且从来不知道什么叫礼拜天，“而且我的魔法比你有用多了。”

“得，得，邓布利道夫（Dumbledalf）。”托尼看着斯特兰奇打开传送门，一大堆书自动按照字母顺序排进书架，只好气哼哼地在旁边坐下当个闲人。

斯特兰奇竭力忍住叫托尼别给他再起离奇外号的冲动，因为托尼只会把这当做夸奖然后起外号起得更加层出不穷。他转而在餐桌旁边坐下，开水壶自顾自地飞到瓦斯炉上，开始烧水。托尼跟着他走进餐厅，看着在空中漂的茶杯和茶壶，故作夸张地发出怪叫：“我后悔了，现在我的房子也要变成魔仙堡了！”

“晚了，托尼，你没机会反悔了。”斯特兰奇气定神闲（且毫无必要）地用魔法开了茶叶罐，“现在你家就是我家，我想怎么用魔法就怎么用魔法。”

听到“家”这个字，托尼还是很受用地靠过来，和他一起在餐桌旁坐下。斯特兰奇抬起眼睛，看见他有些疲倦地趴在餐桌上，手肘遮住了脸，只露出一双眼睛。斯特兰奇叹了口气，伸手抚上托尼的后颈，在他紧张的肌肉上轻轻按了按。

“很累吗？”斯特兰奇看着他乌青的眼周，知道他大概前一天夜里又没睡过。

“普普通通。”托尼没什么所谓地说道，接着又加了一句，“但我发觉我好饿。”

他的肚子恰到好处地跟着应和了一声，接着踉踉跄跄地从椅子上爬起来，开始在冰箱里翻找食物。

斯特兰奇叹了口气，把茶杯放下。“你上次吃饭是什么时候？”

托尼嘟囔了一句类似于“记不得了”之类的话，然后从冰箱里翻出一盒速冻宽面条，撕开包装扔进烤箱。接着他想起来什么似的转过来，拿着速冻面包装朝斯特兰奇晃了晃，“你要吃吗？”

斯特兰奇咳了一声，然后低下头。“我就不了……我还是去圣所吃吧，你先——”

“你别走，”斯特兰奇发现自己手腕被握住，“你要吃什么，可以在这里吃。”

斯特兰奇抬起头，看到托尼那双因为熬夜而发红的眼睛，这会儿捎上了认真的神色。

“你不会想看的，”斯特兰奇直视着他的眼睛，“而且，我那些……东西，得单独放一个冰箱。”

“那就把你的冰箱搬过来，用你的梅林把戏，”托尼正色道，“或者我再给你买一个冰箱。买10个都行。”

斯特兰奇低下头，发觉手被托尼握得很紧。他轻轻叹息一声，伸手结了个传送阵，冰箱连带着一堆锅碗瓢盆挨个漂进来，在厨房里排开。

“我的冰箱、锅和餐具你都不要碰，”斯特兰奇背过身去，把餐具放进单独的一格橱柜，“都有剧毒，一般人碰了会没命。”

托尼哼了一声表示自己知道了，然后按下咖啡机的双倍浓缩键给自己倒了一杯咖啡，在餐桌旁坐下。

“你弄你的吧，弄好了我们一起吃晚饭。”

斯特兰奇在瓦斯炉前握着铲子，低下头说：“你可以不看。”

“斯特兰奇，我想看就看。”托尼一字一顿地说，“现在，做你的饭。”

斯特兰奇转过来，注视了他良久，然后轻轻点头。“你要是吐了可别赖我。”

他打开冰箱门，从冷冻室里拿出一盒装好了的“食材”，然后拆了盖子倒进锅里。接着他拧开瓦斯炉，给自己围上围裙，拿起锅铲在那团冻硬了的食材上敲了几下；瓦斯炉烧了一会儿，他的食材在渐渐回温的锅里一个个活过来了。首先开始蠕动的是紫色的食腐章鱼触手，它们融化以后在锅里滋滋作响并试图爬出来，又被斯特兰奇用铲子铲了回去。一种深绿色的软体动物开始发出吱吱的哀嚎，斯特兰奇已经忘了那是哪个宇宙来的毒物，只是不为所动地用铲子在它身上碾了几下，黏糊糊的液体溢出来，在高温的作用下很快变成了棕色。现在所有的食材都化了，锅里不时响起此起彼伏的吱哇怪叫，伴随着斯特兰奇用铲子碾过，里面的汁液喷出来的声音。

“你别过来，”斯特兰奇听到托尼站起来的声音，立刻出声阻止了他，“酱汁溅到你脸上，小心毁容。”

厨房里现在弥漫着一股神秘的气味，算不上很臭，可也绝对不好闻；硬要说的话，有点像是蛋白质烧焦以后的味道。煮了一会儿，锅里的食材变成了介于固体和液体之间的形态，来自各种维度的有毒生物混合在一起，已经看不出原来的颜色。一些触手仍然在不屈不挠地蠕动着并试图爬出来，斯特兰奇则无情地盖上了锅盖。

这时烤箱发出了叮的一声——托尼的速冻面条热好了。他起身把宽面条端出来，又坐回餐厅里，紧张地等待着斯特兰奇过来加入他的餐桌。斯特兰奇打开锅盖，拿着铲子在锅里搅了几下，几颗眼球浮了上来。也就是说煮得差不多了；他又等了半分钟，然后关闭瓦斯炉，把锅里的晚饭倒进碗里。有一些食材仍然在发出微弱的吱吱声，但那无伤大雅。

斯特兰奇端着他的晚饭在托尼对面坐下，右手拿起筷子，然后在半空中停了一会儿。

“你想跑的话随时可以跑。”他低下头，夹起一颗眼球，开始吃晚饭。

“我跑什么？”托尼笑了一声，也拿起叉子开始吃面条，“你就是因为这个，才顾虑和我同居吗？”

斯特兰奇又夹起一个大得出奇的蜗牛，用筷子把里面的肉掏出来，把壳扔掉。“你得承认，这确实有点恶心。”

“是有点，”托尼承认道，“但没关系。我还是想和你一起吃饭。”

“要是把你弄吐了，我还蛮过意不去的。”

“那倒不会。比起这个，”托尼欲言又止地看了他一眼，然后吞了口唾沫，有些迟疑地用叉子指了指他面前的桌子，“斯蒂芬。你的食物好像……爬出来了。”

斯特兰奇看了一眼面前的桌子，发现确实如托尼所说，一截绿色的荧光触手从碗的边缘爬到了桌上。他精确地夹住那块试图逃跑的晚饭，然后吃了下去。“你看，这时候就是筷子比较好用。”

托尼满头大汗地点点头，放下了叉子。斯特兰奇低下头，有些苦涩地想着，他怎么还没跑呢。

“好吃吗？”

斯特兰奇闻言又抬起眼睛，然后苦笑一下。“无所谓好吃不好吃了，反正我也只能吃这个。”思考了一下，又描述道，“硬要说的话，尝起来像麻风病一样。”

他说完又继续埋头吃饭，过了几秒发觉左手被托尼握住了。他拿筷子的手停下了动作，半秒后又开始扒饭，过了好一阵才抬起头。托尼捉着他的左手放在唇边亲吻，一双蓝眼半闭着，目光定定地落在他身上。夕照透过敞亮的落地窗映在他眼睛里，他整个人看上去疲惫又温柔。斯特兰奇感觉心里一颗冰做的结在化开。

“虽然有点恶心，”托尼说着笑出声来，“但我还是喜欢和你一起吃饭。”


	2. Chapter 2

斯特兰奇跌跌撞撞地冲进洗手间，眼前一会儿发黑一会儿发白。他没来得及开灯，身体一歪倒在马桶旁边，勉力抓住陶瓷的边缘，弓起背开始呕吐。吐的时候他背痛得厉害，胃一阵一阵地痉挛，好像在被一双力道大得出奇的手撕扯。他吐了一阵之后趴在马桶边缘喘了一会儿气，感觉自己脸颊烫得难受，太阳穴突突地跳得很快。冰冷的瓷砖这时候像是一个小小的恩赐；他竭力支起身体按了一下抽水按钮，然后整个人软倒在地板上，额头和脸颊贴着瓷砖，轻轻地喘着气。

托尼还没有回来，他最近经常在实验室待到很晚，有时候深夜才回来。斯特兰奇用颤抖的手抹了把脸，躺在地板上等着这阵晕眩过去。他一边暗骂自己蠢，一边暗暗希望能在托尼回来前把自己收拾得像样点。但事与愿违，他等了一会儿，只等到恶心感再次翻涌上来，胃变本加厉地又开始痉挛。他低低地呜咽一声，勉力撑起身体再次开始呕吐，而这一次的干呕声似乎变得更可怕了。

“老天啊。”模模糊糊间他听到身后传来那个熟悉的声音，而在那一刻他的身体似乎被抽走了全部力气。他感觉自己头在往下坠，下一秒整副身体就被一双臂膀环住，落进了一个还带着有机溶剂气息的温暖怀抱。

“斯蒂芬，宝贝，”他听到托尼慌张焦急的声音，“你怎么了？你看着我。”

他想告诉托尼这没什么，他不是快死了，但一张口那恶心感又涌了上来。他胡乱抓着马桶边沿再次开始干呕，昏昏沉沉地觉得自己似乎吐在了外面。托尼的手在他背后帮他顺气，扶着他的身体低低叫他名字。斯特兰奇干呕完以后向后倒去，托尼不出所料地稳稳接住了他，把他抱在怀里。

他靠在托尼身上喘气，听到对方的心跳声，眼前的黑雾散开了一些。洗手间还是没有开灯，他盲目地将手伸出去，摸到托尼有些汗湿的手。

“我吃错东西了，”他镇定了一下，终于能开口时声音沙哑得厉害，“只是看起来比较严重。我不是快死了，托尼。”

托尼嗯了一声，似乎并不怎么确信他的说法。斯特兰奇感觉那怀抱收得更紧了些，他的眼睛被一只生茧的手掩住。

“我要开灯了。”他听见托尼在他耳边说。他无声地点点头，有点怕自己再开口的话又会吐出来。托尼遮住他的眼睛，放低声音让星期五把灯光开到30%。

他眨眨眼睛，看到一点点光线透过托尼的指缝漏进来。他低低地叹了口气，头靠在托尼肩膀上，静静地喘了一会儿气。托尼轻轻揉着他的头发，小心地把手从他眼睛上挪开；光线的入侵使斯特兰奇小小地哆嗦了一下，他眨眨眼睛，试图让自己适应浴室的灯光。

“能起来吗？”斯特兰奇闻言抬起头，撞进一双忧虑的蓝眼睛。托尼皱着眉，在昏暗的灯光下显得轮廓很深，脸上是不加掩饰的关切神情。

斯特兰奇叹息一声，试图坐起来一点；恶心感被压下去了一些，但并未完全消散。

“我不知道我有没有吐完。”

“没关系，我给你拿个垃圾桶。”托尼说着环住斯特兰奇的肩膀，小心地将他扶了起来，“你总不能一直待在浴室里。”

站起来的时候斯特兰奇痛得开始发抖；刚刚他蜷着身子，痉挛的胃没有那么难受，但一等他站起来，疼痛就来势汹汹地袭来了。他眼前又开始发黑了，周围的一切都变得很远，恍惚间听见有人焦急地叫他的名字。他觉得自己应该是昏过去了几秒钟，眼前那团黑雾终于散去的时候发觉自己被放到了床上，手被托尼轻轻握住。他眨了几下眼睛，又把身体蜷起来，这会儿疼痛没有那么难以忍受了。托尼把他稍微扶起来一点，拿过床头柜上的水杯喂他喝水；他抿了几口，又摇摇头示意不要了。

托尼揉了揉他汗湿的头发，低声问道：“你这是吃了什么比外星毒物还要毒的东西？”

他显然是想开个玩笑，但最终紧张地失败了，话语落到末尾时开始发抖，毫无幽默感的忧虑渗了出来。

斯特兰奇叹了口气，虚虚阖上眼睛。“我吃了一个草莓。”

这会儿他开始感到冷了，烧灼的热度如潮水一般退去，细微的战栗一阵一阵地窜过他的身体。

“你为什么……算了。”

他暗自庆幸托尼没再问下去，因为感觉再说话的话又会吐。托尼生茧的手指这会儿贴着他湿冷的脖颈探测脉搏，他身上散发的热度叫斯特兰奇留恋不已。

“你吃什么止痛药？我去给你找。”他听到托尼的询问，本想告诉他不必了，因为反正吃了也会立刻吐出来，但托尼已经自顾自地开始翻找药箱。“我这里有……扑热息痛、阿司匹林、必利通——没有阿片类的，因为成瘾，”托尼的声音从房间那头传过来，“哦，还有吲哚美辛。”

“吲哚……谁给你开的吲哚美辛？”斯特兰奇发觉自己脑子里有根职业病的弦不由自主地绷紧了，“谁给你开的这么强的止痛药？”

“你别管我了，”托尼拿着几盒药走过来，眉头仍深深皱着，“你要吃哪个？”

“我哪个也吃不了，”斯特兰奇发现自己现在只能顺着他的话头进行单线程思考，“你去……圣所帮我拿一下发光性止痛剂（Luminiferous Painkiller）吧，劳驾。”

托尼点点头，俯身吻了一下斯特兰奇汗湿的额头，然后站起来说：“我马上回来。”

斯特兰奇虚阖上眼睛，听到托尼离开房间，门被掩上的声音。这里又只有他一个人了，房间里一片寂静，只能听见他自己的心跳声。寒意又窜了上来，他开始抖得更厉害，只得把自己蜷得更紧，好把难受的感觉压下去一些。通常来说他并不害怕疼痛，研习魔法的这么多年，痛苦也时常与他为伴，他觉得自己差不多也算是习惯了。但今天似乎有些不同；托尼才离开几分钟，他就已经开始想念他温暖生茧的手指和明亮温柔的蓝眼睛，那似乎是让他感到安慰的一剂良药。他有些迟钝地数着搬到Stark Unlimited来的日子，发觉自己在不到一个月的时间里已经把托尼当成了另一种习惯。他叹了口气，把眼睛闭上，不抱希望地期盼自己能睡着一会儿。

昏昏沉沉间他听到开门的声音，睁开眼睛后看见托尼走过来，在他身边蹲下。

“斯蒂芬，我拿药过来了。”托尼把一盒针剂放在床头柜上，然后凑过来探他的额头。他还有些气喘吁吁，头发乱糟糟的，一双眼睛在床头灯的照射下蓝得惊人。斯蒂芬看着他，然后慢慢地眨了几下眼睛，心里不着边际地想着，他可真好看。

“你帮我打一下吧。”斯特兰奇把手臂伸出去，寒冷的空气使他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

托尼握住他的手，看了他一会儿然后点了点头。斯特兰奇看着他从药箱里翻出棉签和酒精，然后按住他的手臂，找到静脉血管。他的技术还挺熟练，斯特兰奇想着，果然是个手很灵巧的人。

静脉注射镇痛药起效很快，斯特兰奇很快就不那么疼了，连带着远去的还有他脑子里本就所剩无几的神智。他晕晕乎乎地感觉到托尼帮他除去汗湿的衣服，给他盖上毯子，用温暖生茧的手抚过他的脸颊。他轻轻叹了口气，如醉酒一般浮在云上的感觉又出现了，昏暗的灯光在他视野里揉碎，慢慢失焦成模糊的光圈。他眨了眨眼睛，又看到托尼离他很近的面庞，睫毛乌黑，眼瞳碧蓝。

“吲哚美辛副作用太强，你不要吃了。”他的脑子跟浆糊没什么两样，这会儿想到什么就开始说什么，毫无逻辑可言。他看着那双星海般的蓝眼，又没头没脑地加了一句：“托尼，你的眼睛很美。”

“谢谢，”托尼低头笑了一下，手指轻轻拂过他的额头，“我妈妈给我的。”他沉默了一阵，又轻声道：“你睡一会儿吧。我在这里。”

斯特兰奇低低应了一声，接下来的意识彻底糊成了一团。似乎有人用生茧的手指抚摸他的脖颈，用深邃的眼睛长长久久地凝望着他。他不知道那是不是梦；如果是，那应当是个好梦。

斯特兰奇再次醒来的时候，天光已经大亮了。他睁开眼睛，身体试探着动了动，感觉自己差不多又活过来了。一针镇痛剂让他睡了个好觉，但对他身边那个人来说显然是另一回事。托尼在他身边靠着床头坐着，这会儿直起身体正看着他。

“你醒了啊，”他眼睛通红，眼眶乌青，显然是一夜没睡，“草莓好不好吃？”

斯特兰奇坐起来，有些不自在地咳了一声。“我……吓到你了？”

托尼别过脸去，眉头皱起，嘴唇抿成了一条线。“拜托你以后……别再这样了。这比你冰箱里那些煮熟了还会动的克苏鲁生物可怕多了。”

“嗯，”斯特兰奇低下头，“我犯傻了。”

“说起这个，”托尼又转过头来看着他，眼里带着些疑惑，“你到底为什么要吃草莓？”

“昨天里德来找你，瓦莱里娅也一并过来了，在上面玩，”斯特兰奇叹了口气，“带了一盒草莓，说是给你的伴手礼。”

“人小姑娘给我带的礼物，你就给我吃了？”托尼难以置信地看着他，“然后趴在我的马桶上狂吐，让我以为你要死了？”

“我不是——”斯特兰奇张嘴想要反驳，最终只是又叹了口气，“她一定要请我也吃一个，我说不要，她还是硬塞了一个给我。”

“你……”托尼欲言又止地看着他，好像他已经无药可救了，“里德女儿年纪小不懂事倒还罢了，你自己能不能吃你不知道？”

“是啊，”斯特兰奇低下头，“我怎么会不知道呢。”

他怎么会不知道呢？可有的时候，事情就是这么鬼使神差地发生。他已经两年没碰过普通人类吃的食物了，两年以来和他味蕾接触的只有麻风病的味道，他觉得自己已经习惯了——毕竟除了习惯，他也没有别的选择。而昨天瓦莱里娅将那颗草莓塞到他嘴边，那小玩意儿果皮鲜红招摇，散发着他许久未曾触碰的甜美芬芳。那是属于正常人的食物，且因长相俏美可爱，口味甜美多汁成为受人喜爱的礼物——当然，是送给正常人的礼物，而斯特兰奇显然不是正常人。他经年累月被魔法扭曲的身体已经无福消受任何寻常人的美食，来自各个维度的剧毒蛤蟆和食腐章鱼成了他上不得台面的一日三餐。

而在和托尼同居的快一个月时间里，他越来越多地忘记自己不是正常人这件事。托尼每天和他在一张餐桌上吃饭，一开始的时候还会有些紧张，而不出一个礼拜已经可以毫无障碍地指出斯特兰奇的蛤蟆快从碗里跳出来了。他们像正常人一样共用厨房，在餐桌上有说有笑，用完餐以后各自去刷碗。习惯是一件很奇怪的事——斯特兰奇用两年的时间习惯了自己是个吃毒物的怪胎，却又在不到一个月内习惯了正常人的餐桌。

而那颗草莓——漂亮甜美，芬芳迷人的草莓，一份寻常得不能再寻常的礼物，在那一瞬间让斯特兰奇有了一种自己是个正常人的错觉。他鬼使神差地咬了一口那颗草莓，清新酸甜的汁液在他唇舌间爆开，只要一秒钟就复活了他所有被麻风病口味灭活的味蕾。他把那颗草莓一点不剩地咽了下去，那被他遗忘了多年的滋味几乎让他当场感动流泪。只这一次，也许能做个能吃草莓的正常人……

当然，事情的结果是他吃完以后吐得生不如死，他还是那个一日三餐只能和毒物为伴的至尊法师。但即使是现在，斯特兰奇一闭眼，还是能回想起草莓鲜甜多汁的滋味，那味道想想就让他口舌生津。草莓在颜色浑浊、口味恶心的外星毒物中出淤泥而不染，恐怕会在可见的未来内一直成为至尊法师魂牵梦萦的天堂美味。

“草莓真的太好吃啦。”斯特兰奇最终这么说道。

他又让草莓的汁液在脑海里模拟爆炸了一遍，回过神来的时候发觉自己的手被托尼握住了。他的男友轻轻叹了口气，然后侧身将他揽进怀里，吻了一下他的额角。

“但你以后还是别吃了，”托尼低声道，“又是呕吐又是昏倒，还说胡话，真的很恐怖。”

“我说了什么蠢话吗？”斯特兰奇警觉地发问。

“说了，你夸我眼睛很美。”这个斯特兰奇似乎有一点印象，他不由得开始冒汗。“还说我长得实在是太帅，每天早上醒来看到我都如痴如醉。还说我床上功夫十分了得——”

斯特兰奇知道他开始跑火车，侧过身去抵住他的嘴唇，让他住了嘴。再说下去准没好事——斯特兰奇一边没好气地想着，一边吻他。

数日后的早晨，斯特兰奇一觉醒来时，发现托尼已经起床了。这不算常见；托尼一般睡得很晚，起来得也要晚些，除非他根本一夜没睡。斯特兰奇打了个哈欠，披上衣服洗漱完，然后去了餐厅。

托尼已经在厨房里了，正在瓦斯炉前捣鼓早餐。斯特兰奇昏昏沉沉地打开他的冰箱门找吃的，侧过头去瞥见托尼炉子上煮的东西时一瞬间清醒了。

“你想死？”他一个箭步冲过去，把托尼手里的锅子夺下来，“我跟你说过了，别碰我的饭！”

托尼摊开手表示投降，脸上带着笑意，“哇哦，放松点医生，我戴了手套。”

斯特兰奇发觉自己吓出了一身冷汗，刚刚是真的一瞬间脑子都白了。这不能怪他神经紧张，毕竟他的一顿饭起码能毒死100个托尼·斯塔克。

“你弄这个干什么？”斯特兰奇拿起手里的锅，挪到离托尼更远的地方。

托尼不理会他，只是走过去，用筷子夹起一块锅里的剧毒海星。

“你试试看？”他笑着把筷子送到斯特兰奇嘴边，示意他尝一尝。

斯特兰奇怀疑地看了他一眼，不知道他又在搞什么把戏。那块海星看上去和他往日吃的没有什么两样，硬要说的话，颜色还更诡异了。但不论如何，这东西再坏还能坏到哪里去呢？斯特兰奇摇摇头，张嘴把海星含了进去，然后睁大了眼睛。

“……草莓？”斯特兰奇咀嚼了一阵，最终有些迟疑地开口道。

“是的，”托尼点点头，看上去有一丝忐忑，“你觉得怎么样？”

那是草莓的味道，斯特兰奇做梦似的想着。酸甜的、清新的，好像还隐含着来自原野的芬芳。甘美的后味在他口腔里久久回荡，他觉得自己的味蕾又在一个个噼啪爆炸。但那又和真正的草莓有些不同——是草莓的味道，口感却是黏糊糊的软体动物。甜美多汁、粘稠弹牙、草莓味道的软体动物，尝起来有些古怪，但还是很美妙。

“我……”等那余味过去，斯特兰奇才舍得开口道，“难以置信。好的那一种。你是怎么做到的？”

托尼耸耸肩，帮他把锅里的饭盛进碗。“我拿去做了切片分析，用光谱仪看了一下。其实成分分析很简单，主要是在分子重组上卡了一会儿。现在还是不算完美，这只是个实验性成果，不过我想先让你尝尝。现在一条路打通了，以后研发别的口味也比较容易，粒子重组的方法我已经掌握了……”

斯特兰奇默默地听他讲述原理，埋头吃着草莓口味的有毒软体动物，手有些发抖。他心里有些柔软的地方况味交织，好像一颗草莓被捅穿了心，酸甜的汁液流了出来。

“你最近天天加班……就是在忙这个吗？”

托尼笑了一下，眼底的乌青在晨光中很是显眼。“这没什么，反正迟早要弄好，我看你——”

“谢谢。”斯特兰奇把他的早饭吃得干干净净，然后打断了托尼的话。他发觉自己声音有些颤抖，手指绞在一起。“谢谢你愿意为我做这些。” _谢谢你愿意爱这个不正常的我。_

托尼沉默了半晌，然后轻轻摇了摇头。“我当然愿意。”

斯特兰奇抬起头，望进那双温柔又疲惫的海蓝色眼睛。他伸出手去触碰，指尖拂到那乌黑纤长的睫毛；托尼被他弄得痒，开始发笑。

“下一次想试试什么新口味？”托尼弯起眼睛问他。


End file.
